


A mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, knife-wielding tentacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brontes creates something, and it gets out of hand. Tyrans investigates. Tyrans is a shithead.I have found it while browsing through my 750 words account. I think I had written it back in 2015-2016 and then promptly forgot about it until recently. It's based off the knife-wielding tentacle video.Tyrans and Brontes are twin siblings in my verse.





	A mistake

A rumble followed by a sound of metal scraping against stone alerted Tyrans to his surroundings. Was it coming from the Fortress's plaza? He decided to investigate, using one of his shortcuts to arrive at the scene. What he saw was unusual to say the least. Dread Master Brontes stood in confusion at the edge of the plaza, hiding behind a pillar, while a huge armored cybernetic tentacle flailed about in the center. 

Tyrans ducked under the tentacle, and made his way to his sister.  
"What the heck is this?"   
"I was working on this and..." The tentacle swooped at Brontes, interrupting her speech and making her jump sideways to dodge.   
"I think I've invented a cybernetic tentacle."   
"Really, sister? Don't you have enough tentacle monsters already?" 

Brontes regarded him with a cold stare. 

"There is never too many tentacles"   
Tyrans cringed. 

"Ugh. Why is it destroying the fortress?" 

"Well, let me explain again, since I was so rudely interrupted. I've built a new model of a robot tentacle but...Well...If someone wants to venture out there and turn it off, that would be fine by me..."   
"WAIT, WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU CANT TURN IT OFF?" 

Brontes gathered the rest of her dignity and nodded. Tyrans put his palm to his mask's face. 

"Really? You of all people?" 

Brontes made a hissing noise. Tyrans snorted. 

"No, really, you is the last one I'd expect to mess up so big! This is hilarious actually."   
"Tyrans, if you do not stop this gloating, I will harm you"   
"Can't touch this!"   
"TYRANS!" 

But Tyrans had already teleported away, leaving Brontes to deal with her creation.


End file.
